ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekyu Dimension
Sekyu Dimension is a sub-space from Seiba Chaos Galaxy of Scorpio Nova Universe, introduced in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras and heavily inhabited by parasitic-like organisms. Inhabitants *Vipermayu (the ruler, who has an ability to banish being into the dimension) *Bagu Zetton *Alien Zetton Ketura (deceased) *Alien Tranquil (tribute from Planet Flora of Showa Universe) *Alien Flora (tribute from Planet Flora of Showa Universe) *Photovile (tribute from Planet Flora of Showa Universe) *Kamaitadon *Various unnamed parasitic beings History The Sekyu Dimension existed since ancient times the birthplace of the vilest organisms and where the newborn Vipermayu, gradually becomes a powerful butterfly lifeform through accumulating the poisonous energies for many centuries and becoming the dimension's ruler, who went rogue and reshaping Sekyu's original habitat: crafting a confusing maze and new lifeforms emerged with Vipermayu's immense power, such as (TBA beings). At an unknown point, the surviving Alien Zetton Ketura found himself here unknowingly, and seeking Vipermayu's help and recreating an army of Bagu Zettons in exchange for becoming the dimension's permanently resident. While Viermayu left Sekyu in its mission of conquering the universe, Ketura causes the dimension into becoming a chaotic place; where the powerful ones dominated the weak ones, who went into hibernation before evolving to become stronger while the native aliens constantly fought for territory control with their own Kaiju, and the impact caused by their battle further changed the conditions of their home. Some Kamaitadon also escaped from the dimension, after finding a special passageway. Later on, Vipermayu banishes Scorpium Ultras; Sprout, Kaze, and Windy into Sekyu, and immediately hunted down the Bagu Zettons starting with the ones approaching them and finally killed Ketura's terrible reign. However, the conditions remained the same and the Scorpiums went forced into recovery when their presence was known to other organisms due to their battle before several Stargons faced a similar fate after Vipermayu defeated them. Eventually, the latter race worked with the Scorpiums, and mopped the inhabitants with their powers. When Vipermayu decided to return and seeking reinforcements after being chased by the younger Scorpiums followed with Ida and Dark Sceptor from his home near the finale of Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, which becomes Vipermayu's greatest undoing as the collision of powers during the battle creates an unstable distortion, and with the Stargons sacrifice, the trapped Scorpium Ultras escaped from the dimension, joined forces with their allies and finally killed Vipermayu. Sekyu continued its existence as well as the start of a neverending war between the remaining natives for the upcoming future while slowly becoming a real place in the galaxy... Appearance Known for its foggy atmosphere with nature auroras on the skies, Sekyu Dimension represents an inescapable labyrinth on a forested mountainous terrain with an unknown leakage to the outer space accompanied by rivers flowing with lime green slime being augmented with poisonous energies that release a stinky odor while its gaseous state actively erupts from the largest mountains and having massive caves where the inhabitants used for hiding against predators and often serves as the main lair where organisms breed and survive. The lands are mostly muddily situated on a hardened surface and separated with large cavern rocks. Additionally, spiky mosses and gigantic; venomous and carnivorous heavily dominates it. The air is usually toxic due to the acids emitted and being unbreathable. Triva *Sekyu is the altered form of the Japanese pronunciation of "Red Blood Cells". Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Fan Locations Category:Zhu Huong Ng